criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
An Icy Inferno
An Icy Inferno '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in V.A.S.A. District and it's 60th case of the game, also the sixth and final one to take place in V.A.S.A. District. It's also the last case of the season. Plot Previously, Chief Bhakta and player were talking about Rozetta Pierre's betrayal and about Madison cancelling her plans after Planet X got blown up by Avery Miller. Chief Bhakta told everyone that police from other USA cities arrived in Venusville to find and arrest Rozetta and Avery. Suddenly, Tyler came in Chief's office, his eyes filled with tears. Tyler took a deep breath and explained that somebody, either Rozetta or Avery, activated the freezing machine lastly used during Kemal Kumar's murder investigation. Everyone looked out of the window and saw that sky is slowly turning black, people panicking on streets and crying. Horrified by this scene, Chief told everyone that they must find out where is the freezing machine and how to stop it. She then ordered Amber and player to go out and lead people somewhere warmer and safer before grabbing her gun and going on patrol for Avery and Rozetta herself. Doing as Vanya ordered, player and Amber went outside and lead everyone they could to abandoned factory. Few hours later, already feeling cold, Amber and player decided to go back to the station for an update from Chief and other police departments. However, passing by the station's parking lot, the pair came across Rozetta's body, tied up and burning in icy fire. Right next to Rozetta's body was a message to the police ''You really thought that Stella and Urania are your only problem?. The duo then brought Rozetta's body to Philip Perry, who said that Rozetta got killed by Morognium weapon. A little while later, the team found enough evidence to suspect Chief Bhakta, climate change activist Felix Brown and conspiracy theorist Shane Adams. When they returned to the station, Tyler told them that he recieved a strange message. Tyler quickly grabbed his laptop and explained that message is coming from deceased Mayor Mandy Pregodich, who shot herself during her arrest for Celine Long's murder. Mandy revealed to Tyler that her suicide is fake and that she is hiding in abandoned warehouse near City Hall. The team went there and grilled Pregodich for faking her suicide, making her reveal that she did it only to protect herself from Avery. The team handcuffed Mandy and they investigated the warehouse, finding enough clues to suspect journalist Liam Saunders and V.A.S.A. head Madison Black. Now freezing cold, Amber and player bravely tried their best to investigate the town entrance. The pair also found enough evidence to prove that neither Avery or Rozetta activated the freezing machine. Before returning to the station, the team find out that Chief Bhakta actually had a fight with Rozetta before her murder and that Felix tried to find the freezing machine, wanting to transform it into a weather controlling machine. The duo soon returned to the station, where Kate told them that someone threw a Morognium bomb in the cafeteria. Amber and player immediately ran there, only to find out that everything is burning in icy fire. Doris Holiday then ran in and extinguished the icy fire with special chemicals and told the team that this isn't the first bomb to be thrown at the station. The pair then investigated the warehouse once again and found even more evidence that somebody else activated the freezing machine, They've also learned that Shane stole Morognium bombs from V.A.S.A. and that Madison planned to kill both Rozetta and Avery by shooting them. The pair also stopped Mayor Pregodich from escaping the town and they've interrogated Liam, who tried to get on Rozetta's good side for protection after he got kidnapped by Madison. The team then found enough evidence to determine that Rozetta's killer and person who activated the machine is Madison Black. Upon admitting to the murder, Madison revealed that she still wanted to freeze the earth for polar species even though Avery destroyed Planet X. Madison then decided that she will just tamper with machine and freeze everything except polar regions. After doing that, Madison activated the machine. Amber then asked her if Rozetta tried to stop her, which made Madison reveal that she simply wanted Rozetta to die by her own hands. Madison also revealed that she was planning to do the same to Avery, but then police started the investigation and she had to back up. For all of her crimes, Judge Grayson Pierre sentenced Madison to life in a maximum security prison without chance for parole. After the trial, Tyler told them that he might be able to deactivate the machine. Post-trial, the team spoke to Tyler about his plans, and he revealed that he found out that freezing machine is on the last floor of nearby skyscraper, but he is going to need some tools, so Bruno and player searched the abandoned warehouse for them. In there, the team found a cartoon box and Avery's tablet. After unlocking the tablet and searching through the box, the team sent it to Tyler. After analyzing it, Tyler told them that he has good news and that he will be able to stop the freezing. Bruno asked him about Avery's tablet, making Tyler reveal that Avery is on the skyscraper too, possibly waiting for them. The team informed Chief Bhakta about this, and she told them that Amber can join them in their showdown with Avery. Meanwhile, Amber and player searched the town entrance, hoping to find more people and to lead them into the abandoned factory to hide. When they got to station, Amber burst into tears and hugged Kate, telling her how she can't handle the situation, but Kate told Amber to be brave and that Order of Specters are the reason why her brother changed in first place. Amber then wiped her tears and kissed Kate on the cheek. After all these events, the team was ready for a showdown with Avery. Amber and player slowly sneaked into the skyscraper before reaching the last floor. Amber took a deep breath and opened the door, only to find Avery holding Shane at gunpoint. Avery then looked at them and laughed, telling them to back off if they don't want to end up like Shane who wanted to stop her. With that said, Avery shot Shane between the eyes before pointing her gun at Amber. Before Amber could react, Avery started shooting and shot Amber in the stomach, making Amber fall to the ground injured. Avery then pointed her gun at the player and told them that she had a little hope for them, revealing that she wanted the player to join OoS, but after they started working against them, Avery felt betrayed. Right when she was about to shoot them, Bruno came in. Bruno tried to sweet talk Avery, telling her that he believes that deep inside is his little Avery who means no harm. Avery just laughed on those words, dropped her gun and lunged at Bruno wanting to kill him bare handed. Bruno and Avery fell to the ground and started fighting. Eventually, Bruno overpowered Avery, grabbed a rock and started bashing her over the head, pulverizing her skull and fatally killing her. With Avery dead, Tyler came in and helped Amber get up. Bruno held Amber as Tyler tried his hardest to deactivate the machine. Few minutes later, Tyler took a deep breath and told them that one of them has to stay and cut the wires. Amber told him that it's not a big deal and that she will do it, but Tyler told her that whoever cuts the wires will instantly get freezed to death because of Morognium's power. Bruno volunteered to do it, but Tyler stopped him and told him that he still has a life to live, while he has nobody after Ben's death. With that said, the team shared a group hug. With tears in his eyes, Tyler grabbed the wirecutter and whispered ''This is for Ben... before cutting the wires and getting freezed to death in the process... Few days later, the city slowly started returning to it's original form. Chief Bhakta and others held a memorial for Tyler, for bravely sacrificing himself for better tommorow. Mayor Pregodich got sentenced to 50 years in prison for her betrayal and Anthony Blackpaw even got a memorial for wanting to fix his mistakes. Later that day, the player got visited by Chief of Laroy Bay Police Department, former detective Diane Miller, who told them that Laroy Bay will need their help after murders started occuring again. Chief Bhakta, Bruno and other team members hugged the player and told them that they will never forget all the player has done to them. With that said, Diane and player went to the airport for new adventures in Laroy Bay! Summary Victim: * Rozetta Pierre '''(found tied up on parking lot, burning in icy fire) Murder Weapon: * Morognium Bomb Killer: * Madison Black Suspects VBhaktaVC60.png|Vanya Bhakta FBrownVC60.png|Felix Brown SAdamsVC60.png|Shane Adams MPregodichVC60.png|Mandy Pregodich MBlackVC60.png|Madison Black LSaundersVC60.png|Liam Saunders Quasi-suspect(s) THighmoreVC39.png|Tyler Highmore AMillerVC60.png|Avery Miller Killer's Profile * The killer drinks cold brew coffee. * The killer knows mechanics. * The killer handles guns. * The killer has blood type A+. * The killer weighs 155 lbs. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Station Parking Lot (Clues: Police Gun, Bandana, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Rozetta Pierre) * Examine Police Gun (Result: Code) * Analyze Code (03:00:00; New Suspect: Vanya Bhakta) * Grill Vanya about being on the crime scene (Prerequisite: Code analyzed) * Examine Bandana (Result: Ginger Hair; New Suspect: Felix Brown) * Interrogate Felix Brown about being on the crime scene (Prerequisite: Bandana examined; New crime scene: Fence) * Investigate Fence (Prerequisite: Felix Brown interrogated; Clues: Blue Pieces, Pocket Knife) * Examine Blue Pieces (Result: Morognium Bomb Pieces) * Analyze Morognium Bomb Pieces (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows mechanics) * Examine Pocket Knife (Result: Fingerprints, New suspect: Shane Adams) * Interrogate Shane Adams (Prerequisite: Pocket Knife examined) * Analyze Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks cold brew coffee) * Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Warehouse (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Faded Paper, Microphone; New suspect: Mandy Pregodich) * Grill Mandy Pregodich for faking her suicide (Profile updated: Mandy knows mechanics and drinks cold brew coffee) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Unknown Documents) * Analyze Unknown Documents (06:00:00; Result: V.A.S.A. Documents; New suspect: Madison Black) * Question Madison about the murder (Prerequisite: Unknown Documents analyzed) * Examine Microphone (Result: DNA; New suspect: Liam Saunders) * Question Liam Saunders about the murder (Prerequisite: Microphone examined; Profile updated: Liam knows mechanics and drinks cold brew coffee) * Investigate Town Entrance (All tasks must be done first; Clues: Bloody Earring, Wrench, Gun) * Examine Bloody Earring (Result: Chief Bhakta's blood) * Interrogate Chief Bhakta about her blood on Rozetta's earring (Prerequisite: Bloody Earring examined; Profile updated: Chief Bhakta knows mechanics and drinks cold brew coffee) * Examine Wrench (Result: DNA) * Grill Felix Brown for wanting to tamper the freezing machine (Prerequisite: Wrench examined; Profiles updated: Felix Brown knows mechanics and drinks cold brew coffeee; Madison knows mechanics and drinks cold brew coffee) * Analyze Gun (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer handles guns; Profile updated: Chief Bhakta handles guns) * Go to Chapter 3 (no stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Boxes (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Locked Box, Sniper Rifle, Locked Laptop) * Examine Locked Box (Result: Morognium Bombs) * Analyze Morognium Bombs (12:00:00) * Question Shane about his fingerprints on the stolen bombs (Prerequisite: Morognium Bombs analyzed, Profiles updated: Shane knows mechanics, drinks cold brew coffee and handles guns, Felix handles guns) * Examine Sniper Rifle (Result: Madison's hair) * Interrogate Madison about planning Rozetta's murder (Prerequisite: Sniper Rifle examined; Profile updated: Madison handles guns) * Examine Locked Laptop (Result: Liam's Laptop) * Analyze Laptop (12:00:00) * Question Liam about his messages to Rozetta (Profile updated: Liam handles guns) * Stop Mandy Pregodich from escaping the town (All tasks must be done first, Profile updated: Mandy handles guns) * Investigate Broken Speed Sign (All tasks must be done first; Clues: Rope, Trash Can) * Examine Rope (Results: Blood) * Analyze Blood (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blood type A+) * Examine Trash Can (Results: Broken Headphones) * Analyze Headphones (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs 155 lbs) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Additional Investigation (no stars) Additional Investigation * Ask Tyler Highmore about his plan (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) * Investigate Warehouse (Clues: Cartoon Box, Avery's Tablet) * Examine Cartoon Box (Result: Tools) * Examine Avery's Tablet (Result: Tablet Unlocked) * Analyze Avery's Tablet (12:00:00) * Inform Chief Bhakta about current situation (Rewards: '''20,000, '''VJF Badge) * Investigate Town Entrance (Clues: Faded Paper) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: City Hall's Secret Code) * Ask Mayor Pregodich to help them with leading people to safety * Go to the final showdown with Avery Miller! (All tasks must be done first) * Move onto a new crime! (in Return to Laroy Bay) (1 star)